Laxus's dead sister (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: I had a family...I know I did, there was only one problem. I remembered absolutely nothing of my past, I kinda just existed. Until today...I remember them I remember my friends, my family, and all the fun we had together. One word came to my mind as I blinked away tears of joy. "Fairy Tail...".
1. never forgotten

Laxus looked anxiously to the ground clenching his fists, he wouldn't cry again he promised himself this last year. A few silent Tears slid down his face as the wind blew across the barren graveyard. The flowers that he brought were now spread all over the graveyard.

He suddenly sank to his knees and started to sob, " I'm sorry " he whispered. "I'm so sorry".

He lay at the foot of the grave as he sobbed. Most people said that laxus was ruthless, and un- caring. Only the dead knew of laxuses true sorrows,of course she wasn't there they had never found her body. Laxus blaimed himself for the death of his parents and her, he blaimed himself for this tragedy. The boy slowly got up, wiped his eyes, and said slowly smirking.

"well I guess it's time to visit the old man, he's probably bawling his eyes out". He started to walk away but, then stopped and slowly turned. "goodbye Asrai".

A few tears dropped from his eyes, he slammed his fists against a stone masoleum, he didn't understand why after ten years it still hurt.

" I'm just weak". He whispered as he stopped in horror looking at his bloodshot red eyes in the water of a nearby birdbath .

After standing there for a couple of seconds, he angrily wiped the tears away and sprinted away to the famous Guild, Fairy tail.

Makarov sat at the bar depressingly chugging down about as much as Cana usually did. The whole guild was watching him mournfully, they knew about the catastrophe that happened ten years ago. No one dared to speak, they all saw a look of agony pass across his face for a second until he downed another barrel of alcohol.

Suddenly with a crack, the doors of the guild opened and in walked Hibiki, Eve, Ren,Sherry,and Lyon. Makarov blinked rapidly at the bright light and covered his eyes.

"What do you want"? He asked slurring his words, the whole guild looked at Makarov surprisingly for he was drunk, it was no wonder, this year was the year he had finally cracked.

" We just wanted to offer our condolences". Said hibiki dramatically, he was wearing all black and posing as he flipped his hair.

He suddenly pulled out a blown up picture of a ten year old, with long curly blonde hair, smiling, and making peace signs with her hand. The whole guild was silent the same thought running through their heads, how did he manage to get that picture? Makarov looked with wide eyes at the picture then growled as if he were an animal.

"where did you get that picture". He looked at hibiki as if he was about to attack him.

Hibiki shrugged nonchalantly and said. " Well I knew her too, we were friends you could say". Suddenly, hibiki slyly created a Cheshire grin on his face and continued, "Or lovers".

He again shrugged and saw makarovs face go red. Ren nudged hibiki angrily.

" Um hibiki this is not the right time to be joking around". He said in a serious gruff voice. Eve looked worriedly around and then said in a quiet voice. " I'm very sorry for my friends rudeness he shouldn't have said that and he will apologize".

As he said this, he pushed Hibiki in front of everyone. Hibiki hadn't expected this to happen and very ungracefully starting flaling his arms and sailed half across the room and landed on a lacrima that was laying on a table. That lacrima had been not working and Levy had been trying to fix it for days but, couldn't decipher what was wrong with it. The lacrima and Hibiki, who was still flaling his arms, crashed down onto the floor. The lacrima burst and the pieces were spread all over the floor,the picture that Hibiki had been holding of Asrai was dropped, and the fragments of the frame were mixed with the broken pieces of the blue lacrima. Everyone had the same thought running through their heads,what would happen now?


	2. The lacrima incident

Sherry and Lyon who were standing next to Ren and eve had their eyes wide open. Lyon was thinking how to fix the lacrima without getting Makarov angry, because a drunk angry Makarov was not a good combination. Sherry was looking at Lyon with idolized eyes as he was in deep thought. She imagined her as the Lacrima and Lyon as the picture, their fragments would be mixed together, so romantic! Sherry began to squeal while chanting love. Ren and Eve's eyes were wide open they were praying in their minds that the holy god might save them, and all of blue Pegasus, especially Hibiki, from the wrath of angry Makarov. Eve was especially scared, he had pushed hibiki and therefore this whole mess was his fault.

The guild was frozen in terror as they watched Makarovs facial expression change, suddenly his fists were balled up and he changed into his giant form. " Get out"! He screamed at Hibiki who because of terror seemed to be disintegrating. Eve finally snapped." IT'S ALL MY FAULT". He yelled as he started running around the guild with a crazed look in his eyes. The guild went into chaos, Lyon and Gray ran up to the lacrima, both looked at each other and yelled. " This is my job"! " Ha you don't even have enough power to fix it". Smugly smirked Gray." You should treat your elders with respect," Snarled Lyon.

Suddenly, Natsu appeared and tried to roast the lacrima, it started to melt creating a gooey mess. "Natsu you idiot". Chorused Gray and Lyon . Makarovs expression sobered and his face got redder. " We have to get it back to normal"!Said gray in a panicked voice. "Hey stripper put some clothes on". Said Lyon with a smirk on his face. " You shouldn't be talking ". Said Gray to Lyon pointing out his loss of pants and a shirt."LYON-SAMA,GREY-SAMA". Chorused Juvia and Sherry. Ignoring their loss of clothing, Lyon and Gray started to do heavy ice magic on the lacrima which in turn made it break into tinier pieces. Lyon and gray looked panic stricken at Makarovs darkened gaze. " Fix it, Fix it"! Screamed Gray. " Gray your boxers "! Screamed Lyon. "Ahhhh"! Screamed Gray. "GRAY-SAMA"! Screamed Juvia her whole face red as she fainted. Gray quickly ran over,grabbed his boxers and sighed in relief.

Out of nowhere, Wendy and Gajeel ran up to Gray and Lyon. " Maybe if we use our power we can fix it"! Said Wendy determinedly with her fist in the air." Yeah, our powers are way stronger than that of an Ice Mage". Said Gajeel, which caused glares to be sent his way . Wendy and Gajeel quickly used their powers, to try to fix the lacrima. But, alas the lacrima pieces started to lift up in the air and got bigger and bigger. " Is it working"? Asked Wendy with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. But, suddenly, the lacrima pieces turned a weird reddish color and began to grow bigger! Natsu circled around the pieces then after about three minutes, he came to a conclusion and exclaimed. "They're gonna blow"! He said this and got down putting his hands on his head. Ezra seeing Natsu's panic immediately knew that this was serious, for when it came to something related to fire, Natsu was never usually anxious. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN"! She screamed, everyone looked at her with wide eyes, even Eve who was still a couple seconds ago running around like a maniac. Ezra never overreacted, so they immediately got onto the floor. Bicklow and Evergreen helped get the drunk on the floor.

As the guild doors opened once again, in walked laxus looking as tough as ever. He looked very confused for a second, then saw the lacrima pulsing red and sank to his knees. What he didn't realize was that Hibiki was sitting right on the spot were he had sat. So, him and Hibiki went flying, he grabbed on to a railing, however, poor Hibiki being the object of clumsiness today slid face first toward the lacrima, his hand hit the lacrima and a painful scream was heard echoing through the guild hall." Hibiki"! Screamed Lucy as she ran up to him and did her special Lucy kick, Hibiki screamed again but this time not from a burn. From the impact of Hibiki's hand the lacrima piece started to leak unnatural , puffy,yellow pus, Lucy was right in front of it frozen in terror to the ground. Gray ran in front of her, froze the lacrima piece, and ran away from it with Lucy. The pieces of the lacrima suddenly shuddered and exploded with an array of yellow and white hues.  
**so what do you think? Let me know down below...**


	3. Unknown friends or more?

**Hiii It's me again well here it is I hope you guys like the new section thanks again for reading this and againnnn please review it really would make my day 3 thanks**

The lacrima pieces suddenly started to turn blue and started to glow. No one knew why, but everyone in the room stood up and gazed with wondering eyes as if it hadn't just seconds ago threatened their lives. Suddenly the lacrima pieces streamed up to the center of the room glowing a vibrant blue and emitting an beautiful glow across the room. Suddenly the glass from the picture frame that was now glowing white also rose up and floated in the air. Then with a quiver the picture of Asrai rose to meet the white and blue glows. The guild stares fascinated but also terrified at the lacrima. The picture floated to the middle of the floating pieces while the lacrima and the glass enclosed it in and the lacrima was formed again how it used to be. Laxus glanced transfixed at the picture in the air, he felt sadness, no he would not let himself cry again especially in front of the guild he had to be a man as elf man would say. He angrily wiped his eyes and looked away from the floating object that was causing him pain. Suddenly everyone gasped as the picture faded slowly from the lacrima as a blue eerie flame burned it."NO"! Echoed through the guild as everyone turned and gasped that they had heard hibiki scream that. He sank to his knees and mumbled. " it was my only picture of her, I...I." He said this with a tear falling from his eyes . Everyone in the guild was astonished after all Hibiki was a womanizer and never showed sorrow for women. "How did you know her".asked laxus his hair going over his eyes casting shadows over his eyes. Hibiki glared coldly at laxus and spoke at a dangerous tone." Why should I tell you "? Laxus snapped he lunged at hibiki, Natsu and gray held him back. "She's my little sister you bastard"!screamed laxus as rage courses through his veins. "Was". He whispered as he stopped struggling and his hair once again fell into his face. Suddenly tears started to leak down his cheeks the whole guild watched in astonishment and horror."laxus"! Whispered Lucy in suprisment. Suddenly the lacrima shot far up into the guild hall and began to grow again. A few of the members again crouched to the ground. Natsu said in a foreign transfixed voice that sounded hypnotized. "No don't". His eyes watched the lacrima with deep concentration. Ezra watched Natsu and saw how serious his face was and felt surprise well up inside her.  
Natsu was almost never serious unless the situation was dier or life threatening but even then he joked around. She felt anger well up inside her as she looked at the lacrima she felt something great was going to happen usually levy could figure these things out! But even levy looked perplexed by the strange sight. Suddenly the lacrima stopped growing and looked like a huge blue crystal the blue light had gotten stronger. Out of the blue the lights started to flicker and all of a sudden the power went out. "A huge power source, something great." Said levy in an eerie voice. Suddenly an image appeared in the lacrima. The blue glowing vines looked most sinister as they wound themselves around the black rocks they seemed to be moving. The figure also had vines growing on their legs they were steadily spreading all over the girls body. Her blond curly hair was about waist length and her brown eyes showed fear and determination as she struggled. Everyone in the Guild froze and stared with eyes open in disbelief. Murmurs of it can't be echoed through the guild. Laxuses eyes were wide opened but then he clenched his fists and said . " it can't be her don't you fools remember". He shouted." She's dead,she's dead". He then whispered. "And it's all my fault". Tears again silently ran down his face. Just as laxus was about to run out hibiki grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's not your fault" . Said hibiki with a soft quiver in his voice. Laxus looked at hibiki surprisingly but then a loud noise from the lacrima caused them all to look up.


	4. Two mysterious Characters from the past

**hey you yeah you reading this just wanted to give u a HUGE thanks for reading and love ya 3**

A boy of seventeen years old with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes ran into the scene and practically flung himself at the girl. He took out a knife and undid all of the vines that quickly shrank away after being cut. " they got you to, wanted you for power". The boy touched his hand to the girls head. "And erased your memory". "What are you talking about yuuki"? Asked the girl as her voice quivered. " don't talk" . He said as he put his finger to her lips "your shaking". She closed her eyes and laid down on his lap mumbling. "Yuuki you pervert". He then began to stroke her hair and run his hands up her arms were the vines had left angry red marks. "I will always protect you Asrai I promise even if it costs me my life ill always be there for you". Everyone in the guilds eyes were wide with shock makarov had dropped his drink which had left a Big Bang echo across the guild. He was shaking and his eyes were glued to the lacrima. Suddenly a huge crash was heard through the lacrima a voice full of malovence rang out."what do you think your doing?" There were three men standing in front of the sleeping girl and the blonde boy. One had red hair spiked upward and a long unwanted scar etched upon his face. Another had long black hair that was tied back his eyes were green and as cold as a hawks. The one in the middle however could strike fear into anyone he had blonde hair and runes that covered his face and ran up and down his arms like the poisonous vines. Yuuki froze and looked fearfully into the glares of the three men who had just appeared as if out of thin air. "I see you have found our plaything". Said the one with the blonde hair while smirking. Yuuki hugged her body closer to him as if protecting her."what do you want with her"?He growled out as if he were an animal ready to attack. "She possesses great magical power which could be useful to us,so for now w'ell try not to kill her, but we can't promise anything". He smirked evily as he cast a malicious grin toward yuuki who was holding Asrai extra tight."i won't let you have her, you'll have to get through me first"! Shouted yuuki diffiently. In the guild hall there was a whoosh of sound as loke appeared in front of the already astonished people. " I sensed danger so I appeared". He said but as his gaze flickered to the lacrima he stumbled which of course never happened to loke, who was always as cool as a cucumber. "No it can't be ". He stuttered. Laxus glared at him darkly." Don't tell me you knew her to"? He said in an dangerously low voice." And what if I do"? Asked loke returning to his cool self. "Why you"! Growled laxus but just as he was about to lung at him makarov yelled." Stop this does it really matter who she knew all that matters is she's not dead in some miraculous way she's alive nothing else matters". He got this faraway look in his eyes but after a couple of seconds he returned to his stern drunk self." Now sit ". He said as he pointed to the floor. Laxus and loke sweat dropped. " just because I'm a celestial spirit it does not make me in any way like a pet". Loke said diffiently while jutting his chin out crossing his arms and smirking. "I said sit"! Said makarov who was still pretty drunk and now had a red throbbing vein etched on his forehead. " I don't know about celesti over here but I am no dog". Said laxus stressing lokes new nickname, while loke glared." I SAID SIT"! Screamed makarov while turning into his giant form pointing his finger at them."AHHHHH"! They screamed as they plopped on the floor."aye aye". They saluted makarov . In the lacrima Asrai started to move around and mumble. " food, yummy yummy food". Everyone around her looked dumbfoundly at her." You'd think such a high caliber of Mage would be having more distinguishedu dreams." Sneered the red headed one as he reached down and swiftly grabbed Asrai. " let her go now "! Growled yuuki as he balled his fists and looked straight into the eyes of the red haired one and said." I will not back down, I don't care what it takes"! His gaze sofented as he said the last part." All that matters is her safety". Suddenly a bright light was emitted inside the lacrima and two figures appeared in the scene.


	5. Note PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**hey its meee ... well your probably wondering why I am writing this note and noo its not begging for reviews... again but seriously more review = more I write no joke. Well what I came here to talk about is how Asrai look like obviously like the cover picture but she looks like this to just with longer hair.**

/download/36594/1280x1024/

**thanks u guys r all amazing love ya 3**


	6. When Natsu's stupidity goes overboard

**Hey people by the time you read the first sentence you can probably guess who these "Mysterious Charcters" are lol well have fun reading :)**

One had black hair that hung low over his face with blood red eyes his exceed who was wearing an extremely cute froggy costume was hovering above his shoulder. The other was a platinum blond with his hair styled like Natsu he had blue eyes and an exceed that was a burgendy color and was sitting on his shoulder. The blond one lazily swung his finger and the girl floated straight into his arms. He wrapped the still somehow unconscious girl into a backward hug. The trio was astounded and asked with quavering voices . " how did you do that"?the blond one smirked as he looked down at the sleeping girl and then back up a surge of strength and energy appeared on his face. " just a side trick I picked up". He drawled then his face changed into a serious glaring look that could send chills down even the strongest mans back. " what do you want with her". He asked glaring at the men. The red haired one smirked as he approached him." She's our prey now give her back". He said with a evil grin his face. " prey, oh really"? He asked questioning their authority with his hair casting a dark shadow across his face. He looked up suddenly and exclaimed." No one calls MY Asrai prey, feel the wrath of the twin dragon slayers". He said as him and the dark haired one got into fighting position. Back in the guild it seemed as though hell broke lose for only then had they gotten a good look at the dragon slayers face and realized it was sting and rogue from sabertooth. Blue peagusus members looked panic stricken while hibiki sat in a corner with a daisy picking it using the method of she loves me she loves me not. Natsu was running around screaming "those bastards have her ill show them true dragon slayer magic as he spewed fire almost burning the eyebrows off of Lucy who screamed and started yelling at Natsu. Laxus ws screaming about them knowing her. While gray and Lyon were forming plans of how to beat the twin dragon slayers who had both lacrima powers and were trained by dragons. While this was happening they unconsciously started stripping until they had absolutely nothing on which caused juvia and sherry go into crazy love both yelled" GRAY-SAMA,LYON-SAMA!" And fainted, with hearts in there eyes, there was practically steam coming of off started to get angry and ended up poking the both in there butts demanding that they put clothes on. Makarov seeing all the chaos just started to drink started to pull his hair out whispering " need to save her, damn bastards". Elfman was raving about how manly they were while Mira and lissana made shushing noises at him because bixlow and Freud were beginning to glare at was getting annoyed of course those no good bastards had his sister but she was alive and he had to make sure she stayed that way. " EVERYONE SHUT UP"! Shouted laxus. Everyone turned and looked at him in a confused way. " we have to watch the lacrima to see what's going on and figure out were the hell she is after that do whatever but for now we need to watch ". Everyone shook their heads in agreement except for makarov who let out a low giggle burped and fell of off his chair! "Oh dear god the old mans done for". Said laxus as he pointed to the unconscious old man lying on the floor with a red face. " HE'S DEAD"! Shouted Natsu with his hands on his head again spewing fire this time it hit Lucy in the butt and she screamed and poured water on her burned butt. Everyone sweat dropped at natsus stupidity. He ran over to tramps and started yelling. " WE'LL GET YOU BACK TO NORMAL"! As he started to mix random things together to make"medicine". "Remind me to never let Natsu care for me". Whispered Lucy to gray in a horror stricken watched gray and Lucy and whispered love rival over and over again. " he's not dead you idiot" . Said gray as he pushed natsus head. " Who are you calling an idiot"!growled Natsu and was about to hit gray. When Lucy stepped in between them."Natsu he's drunk". Natsu cocked his head to his side. "Intoxicated". Said Lucy with an obvious look in her face. Gray sighed and said. " remember that time when you had to much to drink and we found you floating in the pond near Lucy's house"? Natsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully then exclaimed." Oh so gramps is just out of it"? "He finally gets it"! Said Lucy. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from inside the lacrima as two jets of blinding lights came from the two dragon slayers and the trio were thrown back and now were unconscious.


	7. Asrai's Tragedy

**Hey people by the time you read the first sentence you can probably guess who these "Mysterious Charcters" are lol well have fun reading :)**

One had black hair that hung low over his face with blood red eyes his exceed who was wearing an extremely cute froggy costume was hovering above his shoulder. The other was a platinum blond with his hair styled like Natsu he had blue eyes and an exceed that was a burgendy color and was sitting on his shoulder. The blond one lazily swung his finger and the girl floated straight into his arms. He wrapped the still somehow unconscious girl into a backward hug. The trio was astounded and asked with quavering voices . " how did you do that"?the blond one smirked as he looked down at the sleeping girl and then back up a surge of strength and energy appeared on his face. " just a side trick I picked up". He drawled then his face changed into a serious glaring look that could send chills down even the strongest mans back. " what do you want with her". He asked glaring at the men. The red haired one smirked as he approached him." She's our prey now give her back". He said with a evil grin his face. " prey, oh really"? He asked questioning their authority with his hair casting a dark shadow across his face. He looked up suddenly and exclaimed." No one calls MY Asrai prey, feel the wrath of the twin dragon slayers". He said as him and the dark haired one got into fighting position. Back in the guild it seemed as though hell broke lose for only then had they gotten a good look at the dragon slayers face and realized it was sting and rogue from sabertooth. Blue peagusus members looked panic stricken while hibiki sat in a corner with a daisy picking it using the method of she loves me she loves me not. Natsu was running around screaming "those bastards have her ill show them true dragon slayer magic as he spewed fire almost burning the eyebrows off of Lucy who screamed and started yelling at Natsu. Laxus ws screaming about them knowing her. While gray and Lyon were forming plans of how to beat the twin dragon slayers who had both lacrima powers and were trained by dragons. While this was happening they unconsciously started stripping until they had absolutely nothing on which caused juvia and sherry go into crazy love both yelled" GRAY-SAMA,LYON-SAMA!" And fainted, with hearts in there eyes, there was practically steam coming of off started to get angry and ended up poking the both in there butts demanding that they put clothes on. Makarov seeing all the chaos just started to drink started to pull his hair out whispering " need to save her, damn bastards". Elfman was raving about how manly they were while Mira and lissana made shushing noises at him because bixlow and Freud were beginning to glare at was getting annoyed of course those no good bastards had his sister but she was alive and he had to make sure she stayed that way. " EVERYONE SHUT UP"! Shouted laxus. Everyone turned and looked at him in a confused way. " we have to watch the lacrima to see what's going on and figure out were the hell she is after that do whatever but for now we need to watch ". Everyone shook their heads in agreement except for makarov who let out a low giggle burped and fell of off his chair! "Oh dear god the old mans done for". Said laxus as he pointed to the unconscious old man lying on the floor with a red face. " HE'S DEAD"! Shouted Natsu with his hands on his head again spewing fire this time it hit Lucy in the butt and she screamed and poured water on her burned butt. Everyone sweat dropped at natsus stupidity. He ran over to tramps and started yelling. " WE'LL GET YOU BACK TO NORMAL"! As he started to mix random things together to make"medicine". "Remind me to never let Natsu care for me". Whispered Lucy to gray in a horror stricken watched gray and Lucy and whispered love rival over and over again. " he's not dead you idiot" . Said gray as he pushed natsus head. " Who are you calling an idiot"!growled Natsu and was about to hit gray. When Lucy stepped in between them."Natsu he's drunk". Natsu cocked his head to his side. "Intoxicated". Said Lucy with an obvious look in her face. Gray sighed and said. " remember that time when you had to much to drink and we found you floating in the pond near Lucy's house"? Natsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully then exclaimed." Oh so gramps is just out of it"? "He finally gets it"! Said Lucy. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from inside the lacrima as two jets of blinding lights came from the two dragon slayers and the trio were thrown back and now were unconscious.


	8. The Musings Of Sting And Rogue

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT AND IM SO BEHIND ON FAIRY TAIL I LITERALLY THOUGHT THAT NO ONE LIKE THIS STORY IM SO RELIEVED SOMEONE DOES WELL I AM SO SORRY HERE IT IS ... ENJOY!

Sting pov

I looked upon those blue eyes, the very ones that held grief,confusion, and anger in them. The blue eyes that I loved,cherished, and missed were angrily staring at me.

God how could I?

Why would I?

That question broke my heart. No it stung my very existence, my very soul. It was funny how people thought I was some merciless killer, that had no emotions, didn't care...murderer..., how could I come so far, I had thought it was all for her good, for the girl that I loved. No, scratch that still madly, deeply, entirely in love with.

But it's to late ...I have done so much bad to this world ...practically killed her parent , at least the only one she remembers.

Who could love a monster like me?

Rogue pov

Ouch, that hurt a bit. But then again, I couldn't let it show on my face , I've been masking my emotions for long now, practically mastered it. But alas the grimace was making its way onto my face.

Oh god dammit!

This is just like me, I can't control myself around her. She's like a drug so intoxicating, dangerous, but addicting, so addicting that If I ever let myself get to close I would never let her go.

Her smile, the thing that made me laugh and never want to stop, she made me happy , made me forget all the horrors I've done.

But she certainly wasn't smiling now, angriness distorted her features, I could tell, but also present there was a hint of sadness Amist her features. So she hadn't forgotten?

Of course she hasn't forgotten you idiot!

I wanted to smack myself.

Why was I such a stupid boy, how could I, why would I dare to commit such a mistake?

We practically murdered her parents, I sighed inwardly, oh well. Goodbye my sunshine my only ray of hope and light in this deep, dark world.

SO WHO DO YOU WANT HER TO END UP WITH IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS WELL AUREVOIR MY LOVELY READERS UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN !


	9. To Have A Home

**I AM SO SORRY! I STOPPED WATCHING FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE...but I have no excuses I am so sorry for not writing for so long but...I AM BACK...and I am editing this story because of all the mistakes found in my writing sorry again...enjoy...3**

Asrai PovI can't believe it...they're here...how could they even show there faces right now? I paled as I remembered them killing her...my only family...dead right in front of my eyes. There was so much blood splattering the forest floor, I remember falling to my knees and sobbing, how dare they? Instead of looking up at them sadly I changed my whole expression ... I was mad. No that is an underestimation, I was irrational, so, I decided to do the one thing that I knew they hated. I ignored them, I looked sweetly at Yuuki who looked obviously surprised by this action.

As soon as this happened, he picked me up, moved me onto his soft lap that I had fallen asleep on many times before, and whispered. "It's okay to cry I'm here for you"! I whimpered as I pressed my face deeper into his cozy chest but, held back the tears, I had to be strong. Suddenly, I was lifted up by two random strangers, I started to panic but, there faces seemed cheerful and innocent and soon I relaxed. The one with the blond hair began to rant about something that made my head spin. What was he trying to say? He kept switching topics and pointing at things, everyone was confused, even Yuuki looked at the man with confusion.

Out of nowhere blondie was pushed and in his place stood a towering boy with shaggy hair and a graceful smile on his face. I couldn't help but stare in awe at this beautiful man that was holding me in his muscular arms. "Now what Theo here was trying to say". He said pointing at the man who was glowering in the corner. "Was that we can restore your memory"! He said grinning while he spun me around in circles. "Your so cute"! He exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. "Oh I wish the first option would restore your thoughts"! The boy said with a pink tint on his cheeks as he gazed off dreamily.

"HEY"! Exclaimed Yuuki, Sting, and Rogue at the same time with tomato red faces. Seeing the faces of the mage's, the muscular man began to tell me the procedure for restoring my memories. I winced as I heard all of the gory details, and as he explained the pain I would feel I began to shake. But, I had made up my mind..."I'll do it"! I shouted determinedly. "Are you sure"? Asked the two mage's that were trying to bring back all of my uncovered memories. "Yes"! I murmured, I knew that my decision was final.

Out of nowhere a booming shout was heard. "No"! I turned around to see Sting looking at me with a forlorn expression on his stern face. "I won't let you"... He whispered. "That's not your choice"! I spit out harshly, immediately regretting it when I saw the hurt flashing across his face. "Let's start the procedure"! I said my voice shaking trying to hold back the tears, trying to remember that I would finally have a family...

**What do you think? Let me know down below ... :) please...**


End file.
